Cage Wallace
Cage Wallace is the main antagonist in season two of the post-apocalyptic TV show The 100. He is one of the many people who are descendants of the many survivors of the nuclear apocalypse a hundred years earlier and that lived in the Mountains and were known as Mountain Men. He is portrayed by Johnny Whitworth. Biography Early Life Cage was originally born on Earth, in Mount Weather to Dante Wallace. His grandfather was president of Mount Weather before his father took over the presidency at some point. He was put in charge of the Cerberus Project and worked closely with Dr. Tsing, who was in charge of the Harvest Project. Season 2 He enters Lincoln's locked chamber at Mount Weather. Every so often he checks up on Lincoln and injects him with a drug that transforms him into a Reaper. Later he is seen arguing with Dr. Tsing, but is quickly interrupted by his father. When Tsing is dismissed, Cage informs his father that his testing on the grounders was a success. He tries to convince his father that they should take The 100 forcefully in order to obtain their blood. Dante refuses and says he will only accept volunteers. Later, his father confronts him and asks whether or not he was the one who exposed Maya to radiation. Cage denies his allegations, but Dante tells him if he finds out he was involved that their won't be another Wallace in the Presidency after him. He and Tsing watch over Keenan Mykulak, whom they have sent outside the Mountain for testing. When harm is brought to Keenan, Cage tries to call off the experiment, but Tsing refuses and ask him whether he can trust her to keep quiet. Later he is seen with Tsing watching overHarper, whom they have taken captive and are about to perform a bone marrow transplant on. Harper says that she just wants to go home, but Cage only smirks and replies "So do we". He is alongside one guard in the communications room at Mount Weather. They discuss how the grounders and the sky people are working together to fight back. Cage says they don't stand a chance, but the guard isn't as hopeful. Cage is later seen returning to the communications room just as a disguised Monty Green exits the room, unknown to Cage. Cage goes to the control room at Mount Weather, being confronted by his father about what he and Dr. Tsing are doing to The 100. Cage tells his father he did not want to take the leadership over in this way, but his father rejects his words and tells the guards to arrest him but the guards don't move. Cage tells his father that they all want to go to the ground, and they take orders from him now. Cage initiates a coup d'etat, and has the guards place his father under arrest and issues an order for the imprisonment of the 47. The guards answer him, "Yes, Mr. President." He is later seen sitting at his new desk. :Cage is seen aiding Emerson after he has collapsed to the ground due to lack of oxygen. Cage attaches another oxygen tank to his suit, and reveals that he can now walk freely on the ground without having to wear a hazmat suit. Cage then tells him that the ground is theirs now. Later when Emerson is in recovery, Emerson asks how they will defeat the grounders and sky people. Cage says that they are going to use a missile in order to eliminate the targets located at Tondc. He is then seen in the control room, about to fire off the missile. When he is given the coordinates, he says "fire" and launches the missile, killing hundreds. When he is is informed of the death of 11 guards (one of them being Dr. Tsing, he confronts his father asking if he had anything to do with it. Dante admits that he was involved. Cage has his guards inject bone marrow taken from the Delinquents into him, telling him it's his gift to him. He sends Mountain Men in and out of the delinquents bed room. Cage attempts to subdue the 47, but the delinquents fight back and massacre the mountain men sent in. Later, Cage is seen confronting Maya. Cage puts Maya into the delinquents room and says she has 20 minutes until she is exposed to the radiation on their floor. If they do not surrender, Maya will succumb to the radiation. However when their is no response from Maya's status, Cage sends in another team to go after the delinquents. Surprisingly, all delinquents have went missing from their room, and Cage orders to continue to search for them. He is seen in the control room handing out orders to Mountain Men security. When Emerson mentions the grounders are marching on the Mountain, Cage says all they have to do is deploy the fog and the problem will be solved. Later Cage is seen listening to a panic Bellamy Blake, who is worried that the fog was not turned off. Cage then orders several men to kill Bellamy, which they ultimately fail to do as Bellamy set an explosion off in the room they were all in. The explosion turns off the fog, making the weapon useless. Cage starts to worry yelling at his men asking what they can do, but they are all speechless. Cage is seen frequently checking up with his father on advice to deal with the grounders breaking into Mount Weather. Dante scolds him for what he has done, allowing their society to fall in a matter of one week, provoking "savages" to fight back. However, Dante gives Cage the idea to set the grounders free in order to save their people. Cage takes his advice and a truce is made with the grounders. Cage is later seen thanking Dante for his advice. He is seen watching over his people in Mount Weathers dining room. Emerson hands him a radio saying its Clarke Griffin on the other end. When the two interact, Clarke reveals that she is going to kill his father, and that he must give up her people if he wants to save him. Cage says he cannot do that, forcing Clarke to shoot Dante, killing him. He then sends Emerson to deal with the delinquents in the control room, ordering him to kill them Afterwards Cage enters the lab where the delinquents are having their bone marrow extracted. WhenJasper Jordan is brought in, Jasper reveals he has a knife and is about to attack Cage. However, suddenly, radiation flows through level 5 killing everyone in Mount Weather, as Cage watches in horror as his people die in front of him. Jasper chases Cage down but Cage manages to escape. Cage escapes Mount Weather, and is walking in the forest when he hears sounds coming from the woods, Lincoln comes charging at Cage in anger. However, Cage subdues Lincoln with his reaper synthesizer, and Lincoln falls to the ground. Just before Cage injects Lincoln with the reaper drug, Lincoln slices off his hand, and Cage screams in horror. Lincoln then takes the drug and injects it into Cage's neck. Cage has a seizure on the ground, and dies from the attack. Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Psychological Abusers